Favors
by Aeons Melody
Summary: Ever since Jade broke up with Beck, she and Tori have been getting close. The closer they get, the more strange Jade acts towards Tori. But what happens when Jades old friends ask her over to dinner and Jade needs to call in a favor.


**Authors Note:**

**This is my first one-shot of my own random idea. I do have a story one the way but am facing writers block so I thought I'd write this instead. I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and anything else associated with victorious. **

Summary: Ever since Jade broke up with Beck, she and Tori have been getting close. The closer they get, the more strange Jade acts towards Tori. But what happens when Jades old friends ask her over to dinner and Jade needs to call in a favor.

Tori's P.o.v

I'm in the kitchen making me lunch when all of the sudden I hear a loud pounding on the front door. I know that loud pounding anywhere. I walk up to the door making the person on the other side of the door wait.

"VEGA I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, I CAN HEAR YOUR DAMN KATY PERRY MUSIC. OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN!" I hear a loud Jade roar on the other side of the door.

I open the door smirking. "Why hello Jade, what a surprise to see you here."

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I cut it off with my scissors." She threatens.

"Alright Jade fine, but what do you need because I was in the middle of cooking and I wouldn't want to burn my house down." I say ushering back to the kitchen.

"I'm calling in that favor. No questions asked. Dress nice and be ready by 7." She says with an urgent tone of voice. Before I can object or ask questions she slams the door shut and leaves.

It's been several months since she and beck broke up, and ever since then we've been getting close. So close to the point she actually called me a friend. Lately she has been acting strangely towards me. One second she's a gank terrorizing the school the next second she calm and happy, but only when I'm in her presence.

I finish making lunch and sit in front of the couch to eat. When I finish I place my plate in the sink and lay down and take a nap. I wake up and look at the clock.

"6:10, Shit." I mumble under my breath remembering Jade barging into my house to call her favor.

I quickly take a shower and do my hair. I then raid my closet for something nice to wear. When I head down stairs I look at my pear phone and it reads 6:57. I go to sit down on the couch when I hear a knocking on the door.

I put my hand on knob and yell "MOM, I'M GOING OUT." I turn back to see Jade, who looks slightly tense. We get in her truck and stay in silence for a bit while she drives.

"Jade where are we going? If you call in a favor don't I at least get to know what we are doing?" I ask.

"Remember I said no questions, and you look great." She responds. I open my mouth to thank her, but shut it back close then pout. She studies my expression before turning back to the road.

"Fine, I have some old friends in town who wanted to meet me at dinner and I didn't want to be alone." She says in a huff.

Before I can say anything she shuts the car off, grabs my chin and gets really close to my face. My breath hitches and she smirks.

"Stay here and let me open the door for you." She whispers. Before I know it, she moves away with a smirk still on her face.

She goes around the car and opens the door while holding one hand out. I take it I get out of her truck, but when I try to retract my hand she laces our fingers together as we walk.

"Jade, what's going on?" I ask her, but before I can continue we are interrupted.

"Yes Jade, What is going on?" A guy says.

He looks to be about our age with blonde hair and blue eyes. A brunette stands next to him. I assume they are together and both must be Jades friends. Jade squeezes my hand as if trying to tell me not to say anything.

"Nothing Johnny boy." She says while he huffs out of irritation. I look over at her again. She looks at me and smiles.

"Tori this is John and Lily." She says acknowledging the couple. She squeezes my hand again.

"John and Lilly, this is my girlfriend Tori." My eye practically bug out of my head when she says this. I look over at her and squeeze her hand hard.

I turn back to the couple and say "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

Before we can continue a waiter leads us to a table and we order drinks. John and Lily both busy themselves with deciding what to eat while I stare holes into Jade while she looks at the menu.

"Babe, people are going to think you're some crazy stalker if you keep staring at me like that." Jade says as she looks up from her menu.

"So I'm a stalker for admiring your beauty?" I ask playing along as her girlfriend. I can admit I like it because I secretly have had a slight crush on Jade ever since she we sang Take A Hint at Nozu on our fake date.

"Look at the cute couple babe, since when did Jade West become nice?" John says almost laughing at his questions.

"I'm not nice. The only person who I'm not mean to is my wonderful girl." She says taking her hand in mine. I practically snort at that comment remembering all the times she has been a gank towards me.

Noticing my snort Lily smirks and says "So how exactly did you two meet?" She says. Jade squeezes my hand as if saying she'll answer but I squeeze it back look at her and shake my head. She only looks at me and nods.

I smile remember the day Jade poured ice coffee on my head. "I accidently spilled ice coffee on one of her ex's. I tried to clean it off them by rubbing it. She got mad and yelled at me, then later that day she poured ice coffee on me." I laugh.

They only look at her and laugh at the story. After a couple more stories we order and eat and I tell more stories of Jades gankieness. We all laugh and have fun till Lily asks Jade a questions.

"So Jade if I didn't know better, what made finally made you decide to admit to liking Tori?" Jade looks at Lily then down. When she looks back up and meets my eyes I feel my heart flutter a little.

"Beck." She says in a short answer. We all look at her confused. She calls the waiter for the check before continuing.

"He was one of my ex's. When she first came to this school our relationship was going to pieces. I always thought it was because he liked her until one day in a heated argument he asked me why I had changed so much. I had mentioned him changing and him moving in on tori and when he laughed and asked what he was talking I realized he was right. He said that maybe I liked her instead the other way around and we ended it mutually because I couldn't string him along." She says.

My mouth opens a little and my head goes down. Thank the lord I'm not the real reason they broke up. I smile at her and do something unexpected. I lean in and kiss her lightly on the lips. She kisses back and smiles and pulls away.

"Babe were in public." She whispers.

"I don't care. I just want to kiss you." I say back.

John coughs. "Well thank you two love birds for the lovely dinner." He say. With that they leave. Jade and I walk out of the restaurant still hand in hand. She looks at me and smiles. She opens the door and I look at her not wanting her to let go of my hand.

She walks in to her side and just sits in the driver's seat.

"Since when?" Jade asks.

I look at her confused. "I feel the same way. The story about beck and I was true. So since when?" she repeats

"Since our fake date." I whisper. "How long have you been planning this?" I ask.

"Ever since they called me two months ago. I thought it was the perfect way to find out, and when you kissed me…" she trails off and blushes.

"So does this mean that we're…" I don't finish the sentence. She shakes her head.

"Yes I like you a lot, but I want a real first date so. Tori will you go on a date with me?" She asks.

I tap my chin and pretend to think about the question. I kiss her softly and whispers "Yes."

**Yayyyy First Story/One-shot. Comments and ratings are much appreciated. **


End file.
